Uma nova vida: Aiolos
by Chidory maxwell
Summary: Vai ser um conjunto de fics, mostrando a vida dos cavaleiros depois da batalha de Hades. Aiolos, volta a vida mas, como será que ira enfrentar o presente se sua parou em uma passado a 13 anos atrás.
1. Acordar

Aiolos abre os olhos lentamente, estava confuso... onde estava? Sua última lembrança fora no mura das lamentações.

-Aiolos?

Ele se vira e encara a garota de cabelos roxos, sabia quem ela era.

-Atena..

Ele tenta se mexer mas, se sentia muito fraco.

-Não se mexa Aiolos você ainda não recuperou todas as suas forças.

-Onde estou?

-No santuário... todos os cavaleiros de ouro foram revividos.

Aiolos ficou um bom tempo em silêncio.

-Vocês mereciam uma vida normal... para me protegerem vocês abriram mão de tudo.

-Meu irmão...

Atena se aproxima:

-Ele está bem, você foi o primeiro a acordar.

Ele segura o pulso dela.

-O que será de nós agora ?

Ela sabia que Aiolos perguntaria isso.

-Eu esperava falar isso junto a todos... vocês, serão garotos normais agora.... quero dizer Homens.

Aiolos se sentia confuso, nunca imaginou sua vida fora do santuário.

-Seremos expulsos?

-Claro que não Aiolos, continuam sendo cavaleiros de Atena mas, agora vão ter a chance de ter uma vida de verdade.

Atena segurou a mão do cavaleiro.

-Aiolos sei que é um pouco tarde para isso mas.... muito obrigada... por ter salvo a minha vida.

Aiolos sorriu.

-Aiolos, outra coisa... quando você morreu... você tinha apenas 15 anos.... e quando foi revivido... pedi a Zeus que aumentasse sua idade. Você agora tem 19 anos.

Ela entrega um espelho a ele que se olha, ele tinha um rosto de homem agora... Não conseguia acreditar... o sono começa a vir..

-Descanse Aiolos...

-Atena... uma garota... o nome dela é Alana... ela está bem?

Seus olhos se fecharam. E em seus sonhos lembra da primeira vez que veio ao Santuário.

Era uma noite quente quando Aiolos entrou no santuário pela primeira vez, tinha 8 anos e carregava nos braços Aiolia, que tinha apenas 3. Havia sido levado por um dos servos do santuário, que havia ficado surpreso com a dedicação e coragem de Aiolos ao defender seu irmão e mais duas outras crianças de dois garotos de uma gangue, e das ruas foi levado diretamente para o santuário.

Ele foi levado para um abrigo onde estavam várias crianças, parecia uma espécie de dormitório.

-Você ficará aqui até encontrarmos um treinador para você. Aquela é a sua cama.

O homem tenta tirar Aiolia de seus braços mas, o garoto não deixa.

-Ele fica comigo..

-Esta bem..

O homem sai e Aiolos caminha calmamente para a cama, onde deita Aiolia que chorava baixinho.

Uma garotinha se aproxima, seus cabelos eram negros e seus olhos de um verde vivo.

-Oi meu nome é Alana.

-O meu é Aiolos e este é o Aiolia.

A menina se aproxima e acaricia Aiolia, que para de chorar.

-Ele ta bem?

-Eu não sei.

-Será que ele não ta com fome?

A voz vinha de um menino que estava na cama ao lado da sua, seus cabelos e olhos eram azuis, ele se levanta da cama e Aiolos percebe que ainda havia outro menino igual a ele deitado dormindo.

-Eu sou o Saga e aquele é o Kanon.

Saga entrega para Aiolia uma maça.

-Pode comer Aiolia.

Aiolia pega a maça e começa a comer.

-Obrigada.

Agradece Aiolos.

Alana sorri e diz:

-Eu e o Saga seremos seus novos amigos, pode contar com a gente.

Aiolos acorda novamente, ele podia sentir seu corpo mais forte e por isso se levanta. Estava na mesma sala mas, desta vez estava sozinho. Ele se aproxima do espelho, quase não se reconhecia.

-Mano?

Aiolos se vira e encontra Aiolia na porta, ele já havia visto Aiolia adulto mas, continuava surpreso com o quanto ele havia crescido.

-Aiolia..

Aiolia dá um abraço apertado no irmão.

-Eu senti sua falta.

-Eu também.

Era tão bom estar de volta, Aiolos percebe que ambos pareciam ter a mesma idade e Aiolia percebendo a confusão explica.

-Atena.. ela reviveu a todos com a mesma idade. Quero dizer, quase a mesma idade. Eu, Mdm, Camus, Milo, Shaka, Mu, Shura e Aldebaran temos 18, e você junto com Saga, Kanon, Dohko e Shion tem 19.

Aiolos ainda estava meio confuso mas, sabia que aos pouco iria se acostumar com aquela nova realidade.

-Aiolia... a Alana...

-Se passou um ano desde a batalha contra Hades... que foi a última vez em que eu a vi mas, tenho certeza de que ela esta bem. Atena nos manteve todos aqui, ela quer explicar para todos juntos.

Os dois saíram do quarto juntos e desceram as escadas, todos os cavaleiros estavam lá, rindo e conversando. Todos usavam as mesmas vestes: uma calça e uma blusa de um tecido branco.

Shura e Saga ao verem o amigo abaixaram a cabeça, a vergonha pelo que fizeram os consumia.

Aiolos ao avistar os dois se aproximou, o clima no local se tornou tenso. Ele parou na frente de Shura e bateu no ombro dele.

-Não precisa fazer esta cara Shura. Você estava cumprindo o seu dever como cavaleiro.

-Me desculpe..

Shura apertou a mão do cavaleiro e os dois sorriram. E foi quando Saga virou o rosto constrangido.

Aiolos para na frente do melhor amigo.

-Saga...

-Aiolos... me perdoe.

-Não se preocupe, você estava sendo dominado por Ares... eu sei que não foi sua culpa.

Os dois se abraçaram, Aiolos podia sentir a alegria de Saga pela amizade que estava se reconstruindo.

-Acho que vou chorar..

Brincou Milo e todos riram, pouco tempo depois todos estavam juntos conversando e dando risadas, até que Camus disse:

-Porque será que Atena não nos deixou sair do décimo terceiro templo?

Mu olhou em volta e respondeu:

-Eu não sei mas, repararam em como tudo foi reconstruído? Quanto tempo será que passou desde a nossa morte?

-um ano.

Todos se viraram, era Atena.

-O motivo para pedir que ficassem aqui foi para poder explicar sobre este presente que foi dado a vocês. VocÊs se sacrificaram demais por mim, esta na hora de vocês terem uma vida de verdade. Continuaram sendo cavaleiros de ouro mas, em um período de paz como este... vocês finalmente vão poder ter uma vida fora deste lugar... estão livres para fazerem o que vocês quiserem.

Todos ficaram em silêncio mas, Athena viu a alegria nos olhares deles.

-Outra coisa... vocês devem ter muitas perguntas sobre este ano que passou não é mesmo?

Todos afirmaram, então a deusa os guia até uma sala, não haviam janelas e no centro havia um enorme espelho com a moldura dourada.

-A sala dos espelhos...

Murmuraram Shion e Saga.

-Exatamente... o espelho irá mostrar a vocês o que aconteceu neste meio tempo.

O espelho começou a brilhar e mostrar Atena sendo salva e a derrota de Hades, depois mostra os sobreviventes ajudando a reconstruir o santuário, o funeral daqueles que se foram, e as leis que foram abolidas: as amazonas não precisavam mais de máscaras e os cavaleiros podiam se casar.

Estavam todos muito surpresos até que Aiolos diz:

-Atena...

-Aiolos, você quer saber sobre a garota chamada Alana não é mesmo?

Ele afirmou com a cabeça mas, aquilo havia chamado a atenção de Saga e Aiolia também.

O espelho começou a brilhar e as imagens apareceram:

Alana estava sentada nas escadarias de sagitário, sua expressão era de tédio. Aiolia aparece trás dela e lha dá um susto. Aiolia tinha 10 anos e ela 14

-Que susto Aiolia.

-Desculpa Lana mas, você tava muito distraída. Ué? O que você ta fazendo aqui sozinha? Cadê o Aiolos?

Aiolia senta ao lado dela e ela diz:

-Ele foi falar com o grande mestre... você consegue imaginar que Aiolos será o novo grande mestre?

-Eu to muito orgulhoso dele.

Alana passa a mão nos cabelos do leonino.

-Eu também...

Aiolia dá um sorrisinho e diz:

-Como se sente sendo a namorada do novo grande mestre?

Ela fica vermelha e ele começa a rir.

-Aiolia..

-Mas, é verdade. Vocês estão namorando a meio ano já e você continua vermelha.

-Eu não acredito ainda na sorte que eu tive... uma pessoa como o Aiolos se apaixonar por mim..

-Ele ama você de verdade Alana, nunca vi meu irmão assim antes.

Aiolos sentiu seu rosto corar e percebeu que todos os cavaleiros olhavam para ele.

Alana aperta o bochecha de Aiolia e diz:

-E você hein mocinho? Acha que eu não percebi as olhadas para a aprendiz que acabou de chegar?...

Aiolia fica vermelho e ela começa a rir:

-T.. ta... tão na cara assim? V... voc.. você acha que a Marin percebeu?

-Não se preocupe...

A expressão dos dois se torna séria.

-Esse é o cosmo do Aiolos!!

Diz Aiolia.

No mesmo instante muitos guardas aparecem correndo e gritavam.

-Peguem o Aiolos... ele tentou assassinar Athena!

-O QUE?

Os dois se levantam e correm para a mesma direção que os guardas mas, são detidos.

-Vocês são a família do traidor...

Diz um guarda.

-Meu irmão não fez nada!! Me deixa passar!! Eu preciso ajudar ele!!

-Não! Vocês não ajudar ele!

Aiolia dá um soco no Guarda que desmaia, e os dois continuam a correr. Eles estavam quase chegando quando... o cosmo do cavaleiro some. Aiolia cai de joelhos no chão e começa a chorar.

-NÃO!!

O corpo todo de Alana tremia, ela abraça Aiolia e começa a chorar desesperadamente.

-AIOLOS!

Ela grita desesperada.

O silêncio reina na sala dos espelhos, todos ficaram tristes de lembrar daquele dia fatídico.

A imagem do espelho muda:

Aparecia Alana correndo, ela tinha 16 anos e empurrava alguns garotos e se abaixava onde estava Aiolia, com 12 anos e coberto de hematomas.

-Aiolia você está bem?

Aiolia levanta e continua a espancar os meninos, que ficavam gritando: irmão do traidor, até todos caírem no chão. Aiolia estava coberto de machucados, havia batido em 8 meninos sozinho.

-Aiolia...

Ela acaricia o rosto machucado do menino.

-Meu irmão não era um traidor!

Ela começa a chorar e o abraça.

-Eu sei Aiolia... eu sei.

Ele fica abraçado nela. Ela se afasta e diz:

-Um dia nós vamos mostrar a todos eles que o Aiolos não era um traidor. Mas, enquanto isso... honre a memória dele Aiolia e se esforce para conseguir sua armadura... não deixe que essas ofensas o atinjam ta?

-Sim...

-Venha.. vamos para casa fazer uns curativos...

-Obrigada Lana...

-Não precisa agradecer você sabe que é como um irmão para mim...

Novamente a imagem muda, dessa vez aparecia Alana, com 18 na sala do grande mestre, e em todas as imagens mostradas, Lana usava a faixa de Aiolos como uma tiara.

Ela olhava para o homem mascarado a sua frente com receio.

-Mandou me chamar Grande Mestre?

-Sim... Alana. Precisava falar com você...

O grande mestre se aproxima lentamente da garota, até segurar o rosto dela.

-Você sabe que é tido como a mulher mais bela do santuário?

A garota arregala os olhos.

-Me responda Alana... porque nunca mais se envolveu com ninguém? Vai guardar seu coração para um homem que tentou matar Athena?

Ela empurra o grande mestre com força, ela começa a correr mas, para ao notar que ele segurava a cabeça com as duas mãos e o cabelo dele mudava de branco para o cinza.

Ela se aproxima novamente, ele segura a menina pelos braços e diz com uma voz rouca.

-Lana...fuja.. do.. santuário...

-Como assim?

O cabelo volta a ser branco e ele a empurra.

-Nada, esqueça o que aconteceu aqui... não quero brincar com você...

A menina sai da sala e corre para casa de leão.

-Lana você ta bem?

-Aiolia... cuidado com o Grande mestre. Estou desconfiando dele....

Os cavaleiros olham para Saga.

-Você tentou avisá-la..

Disse Aiolia.

-Sim...

Respondeu Saga.

A imagem no espelho muda, Aiolia, com 20 anos, entrando na casa de Alana, com 24.

-Aiolia o que foi?

Ele estava cego de raiva.

-Você estava certa, o Grande Mestre foi o culpado! Ele incriminou Aiolos, Atena ... eu a vi. O grande Mestre mentiu para nós!

-Eu sabia! O que você vai fazer agora?

-Falar com ele...

Milo pergunta para Aiolia:

-Foi quando você foi antingido pelo satã imperial?

-Sim...

A imagem muda novamente, era Alana, ainda com 24 anos, ela olhava para o corpo morto de Saga. Ela se aproxima e diz enquanto chorava:

-Perdão Saga... você tentou me avisar... eu imagino o quanto você sofreu quando foi dominado por Ares....

A última imagem que o espelho mostrou era da batalha de Hades, quando Aiolia, Milo e Mu partiam para encontrar Shaka no mundo dos mortos. No portal estava Alana, Aiolia abraça a amiga.

-Athena... ela está?

-Sim, Lana. Estamos indo para o mundo dos mortos resgatá-la.

Ela olha para o amigo com tristeza:

-Você não vai voltar né?

-Eu não sei Lana... é bem improvável que eu volte...

Ela olha para ele com dor. Aiolia segura a mão dela e diz:

-Lana... você foi como uma irmã para mim... eu jurei no túmulo de Aiolos que iria proteger você... o santuário já não é mais seguro.. por isso... fuja... fuja dele junto com Marin... a conforte quando minha hora chegar...

-Não...

Ela chorava.

-Por favor... você e Marin são a minha família... prometa que fará isso...

Ela afirma com a cabeça enquanto chorava. Ele a abraça e diz:

-Obrigada... diga para ela, que eu amo ela ta?

-Sim...

Aiolia dá um ultimo abraço em Lana e entra no portal.

-Adeus Aiolia...

Ela fica um tempo parada olhando para o portal mas, então começa a correr, tinha que cumprir sua promessa. Ela corre até a área das amazonas:

-Marin!!

A amazona aparece, e as duas se abraçam.

-Marin eu tenho que te tirar daqui.

-Como assim Lana?

Lana começa a correr e arrasta a amiga junto.

-Eu prometi a Aiolia que te tiraria do santuário...

-Aiolia... ele...

-Ele foi enfrentar Hades...

A amazona cai de joelhos no chão.

-Não!! Aiolia!!

Alana tenta levantar a menina mas, ela apenas chorava. Então ela sacode a amazona.

-Marin! Você tem que ser forte! Você tem que me ajudar a cumprir a promessa... por ele! E por esse bebê que você ta carregando!

A imagem congela e todos olham para Aiolia, que estava completamente sem palavras.

-Eu.. a Marin... Bebê...

Atena cola a mão no ombro do cavaleiro e diz:

-Sim, uma linda garotinha Aiolia.

Aiolia arregala os olhos e começa a rir.

-Eu sou pai!

Todos começam a cumprimentá-lo, enquanto ele ria alegremente.

-Em breve você vai conhecê-la.

Diz Atena. E depois de mais calmos a imagem volta a passar.

Alana consegue fazer a menina voltar a correr, estavam quase saindo do santuário(onde o avô da Saori encontrou o Aiolos) quando surge um espectro de Hades.

-Estão tentando fugir meninas?

Alana fica na frente de Marin.

-Está me desafiando morena? Você nem tem cosmo! Posso te matar em um piscar de olhos!!

-Alana deixe comigo..

Disse Marin.

-Não Marin... você esta grávida.

O espectro começa a rir.

-Grávida? Mas, assim fica muito mais divertido!

Alana não se mexe.

-Saia da minha frente garota! Deixa eu brincar com a ruivinha!

Alana continua na frente, o espectro começa a elevar seu cosmo.

-Marin... corre.

-Não Lana...

Marin começa a ele var seu cosmo também. O espectro diz:

-Sai da minha frente!!!

Ele solta um golpe que atravessa o corpo de Alana, Marin solta um golpe que o mata. Alana cai de joelhos no chão, sua mão estava na barriga, onde sangrava muito.

-Lana!!!

A menina começa a ficar pálida.

-Marin, me ajude a levantar.

-Temos que te levar para um médico!

-Pr..primeiro... temos que sair do santuário..

Marin ajuda a amiga a andar, elas andam alguns metros quando Alana diz:

-Pare Marin...

-Não podemos Lana, você esta muito ferida! Temos que te levar para a emergência.

-P..po..por favor...

A amazona a ajuda a sentar, ela encosta em uma das pilastres. Lana tira a faixa da cabeça e a segura com força.

-Marin.. me promete que vai fugir daqui..

-Não vou te deixar aqui!!

-Eu já não tenho mais salvação..

-Claro que tem Lana... você vai ficar bem.. e vai ser a madrinha do meu bebê.. lembra que te pedi?

Alana sorri para a menina.

-Lana?!!?

Era a voz de Kanon. Ele se aproxima da menina.

-Kanon...

-Meu Zeus temos que te tirar daqui!

-Kanon... me promete... que vai tirar a Marin daqui...

Marin chorava compulsivamente.

-Eu prometo...

Ela da um sorriso fraco, sua pele estava cada segundo mais pálida.

-Kanon.. esta frio...

Ele segura a menina em seus braços e quando estava indo levantá-la para a levar para o hospital escuta o sussurro da menina.

-Aiolos....

Ele se afasta.

-Lana?

A menina estava com os olhos fechados, seu rosto delicado como o de uma boneca de porcelana, estava gélido.

-Lana!?? Responde!!

Marin entra em desespero.

-Lana acorda!! Por favor!

Kanon abraça o corpo da menina e chora. Depois de um tempo ele se acalma e leva Marin para a saída do santuário.

-Fuja Marin..

Ela olha para o cavaleiro, se despede e corre. Kanon havia cumprido sua promessa. Ela tinha que voltar para a batalha mas, ao passar pelo corpo imóvel de Alana para. Ela segura a fita com carinho, ela havia sido sua amiga de infância.... Ele a deita delicadamente no chão, e a cobre com sua capa(ele já tava com a armadura de gêmeos).

-Adeus Lana...

E corre em direção a batalha.

O espelho se apaga, todos choravam... principalmente Aiolos.

-Ela está morta...


	2. Reencarnação

Cap. 2 Reencarnação

A música tocava a todo volume no som, a adolescente dança na frente do espelho.

-Senhorita Fayad!

A garota se vira para encarar a criada.

-Diga Sandra.

-Você esta atrasada, suas malas já estão prontas?

A adolescente deu um sorriso sem graça.

-Senhorita Fayad!

As duas riram, Zafira não tinha jeito.

-Desculpa Sandra, eu esqueci. E já falei que quando estamos sozinhas você pode me chamar pelo nome.

-Sim Zafira.. agora vamos! Troque de roupa enquanto eu começo a arrumar sua mala. Seu pai tem uma importante reunião com aquela companhia grega e você tem que estar impecável nesta viagem! Ai mocinha! Olha essa bagunça! Nem parece que tem 18 anos!

-Sim Sandra!

Zafira começa a rir e tira a camisola, no espelho reflete a cicatriz funda que ela tinha na barriga.

No santuário os cavaleiros se reuniam no refeitório. Os poucos que restavam já que muitos foram viajar ou estudar fora do país. Na mesa estava Saga, Kanon, Aiolos, Dohko, Aiolia, Shaka e Marin que carregava a pequena Alana no colo.

-Nós temos mesmo que ir neste jantar?

Reclamou Kanon.

-Sim, Atena pediu. Além do mais, o senhor Fayad quer conhecer os cavaleiros de ouro.

Explicou Saga. Enquanto isso Aiolia brincava com Alana que ria alto, a menininha tinha penas alguns meses e era muito parecida com Aiolia, que estava sempre a mimando. Aiolia, Alana e Marin eram uma família perfeita. Aiolos aos poucos começou a reagir, pouco a pouco começou a aceitar a morte de Alana.

-Mas, confesso que estou achando isso muito suspeito...

Comentou Saga.

-O que?

Perguntou Marin curiosa.

-O senhor Fayad pediu para conhecer os cavaleiros de ouro antes de Atena contar sobre nós....

O silêncio reinou sobre o lugar.

-Como assim? Será que ele representa algum perigo?

Disse Dohko.

-Atena acha que não... na verdade, ela diz que...

Saga não terminou...

-O que foi Saga?

-Nada Kanon..

Todos estranharam mas, acharam melhor não se meterem. E Marin tentando mudar o assunto diz:

-Aiolos soube que Atena quer que você seja o novo Grande Mestre.

Todos olharam para o cavaleiro, ele se sentiu um pouco constrangido com a atenção.

-Sim. Ela disse que o cargo me pertencia...

Todos elogiaram o cavaleiro que a cada minuto ficava mais vermelho. Alana se joga nos braços do tio e diz:

-Vermelho..

Todos começam a rir, enquanto Aiolos abraçava o bebê.

No avião particular da família Fayad se encontravam o senhor e a senhora Fayad junto a suas duas filhas: Zafira e Yasmin. Yasmin era a mais velha, sua pele era levemente bronzeada, seus olhos eram verdes e seu cabelo era longo, liso e negro como a noite, enquanto Zafira tinha a pele em tom dourado mais pálido que a irmã, seus olhos eram de um tom castanho diferente, levemente amarelados e seus cabelos era pretos.

-Zafira, Yasmin quero que se comportem neste jantar. Quero fechar um acordo com a empresa da senhorita Kido e não quero que ela tenha uma imagem errada de nós. Principalmente você Zafira.

Zafira olhou para o pai e deu um sorriso tímido, sabia que era muito agitada.

-Mas, Fira querida me explique uma coisa.. como sabia sobre os tais cavaleiros de ouro?

Yasmin olhou para a irmã, será que Zafira contaria a verdade? Enquanto isso a menina olhava para a mãe e falava:

-De um sonho mamãe.

Pouco tempo depois os pais estavam adormecidos e Yasmin arrasta a irmã para uma pequena sala onde ficavam as aeromoças, que desta vez não haviam viajado junto.

-Zafi você não vai contar a verdade a eles?

-Eles não iam acreditar Yasmin.

A mais velha sentou no chão.

-Eu ainda tenho dificuldades para entender tudo isso... mas, acredito em você.

-Yasmin...

As duas se abraçaram.

-Eu só não entendo porque você quer voltar para lá... quero dizer..

-Yasmin eu fiz uma promessa.... eu tenho que ver se ela está bem. Eu prometi a ele que ia cuidar bem dela....

Yasmin sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

-Me desculpa Yasmin... eu sei o quanto você deve ter ódio de mim..

Zafira estava com uma expressão triste.

-Eu sinto falta da minha irmã...mas, eu também amo você, nesse um ano você acabou se tornando minha melhor amiga e confidente... jamais fui assim com a minha irmã.

As duas se abraçaram.

-Melhor a gente voltar se o papai ver a gente aqui vai achar estranho.

Disse Zafira e a outra concordou.

Enquanto isso Aiolos se encontravam com Atena no décimo terceiro templo.

-Atena..

A deusa olha para ele e abaixa o rosto..

-Esta tudo bem?

-Aiolos... eu te chamei aqui porque precisava falar com você.

-Sobre o posto de Grande Mestre?

Ela faz sinal e ele senta na cadeira de frente para a deusa.

-Também...

-E qual seria o outro assunto Atena?

Ela respira funda e começa:

-Aiolos eu tentei reviver Alana..

O cavaleiro olha assustado para a deusa.

-Mas..

-Mas.. a alma dela...Aiolos, eu acho que ela reencarnou.

-Seria possível que a Alana..

Saori segurou a mão do cavaleiro.

-Infelizmente não Aiolos, Alana é uma criança normal. Eu sei que você desejava que eu a revivesse... me perdoe.

Aiolos estava com a cabeça baixa.

-Não se preocupe Atena... eu entendo.... esta na hora de eu me desligar da imagem dela... mas, vamos mudar de assunto.. quando assumirei o cargo de Grande Mestre?

Atena sabia o quanto o cavaleiro estava se esforçando para esquecer a amada e por isso aceitou a mudança de assunto.

A família Fayad chega na Grécia e logo após desembarcarem encontram um dos servos do Santuário os esperando com um carro.

-Senhor Fayad, viemos buscá-lo.

-Olá Rapaz! Então vamos indo!

Todos seguem até o carro e começam a partir. Então Zafira resolve perguntar:

-Senhor..

-Tatsumi.

-Senhor Tatsumi em que hotel iremos ficar? Ficaremos perto do centro da cidade?

Tatsumi sorri para a menina, Zafira sabia como ele era gentil.

-Senhorita Fayad, como vocês demonstraram muita curiosidade pelo santuário, a Senhorita Kido decidiu hospedá-los lá, é longe do centro da cidade mas, se quiserem passear basta me avisar que providencio um carro.

Zafira agradece, e percebe o olhar de Yasmin sobre ela. Yasmin imaginava o quanto a irmã devia estar nervosa com toda aquela situação e por isso segura a mão dela.

No santuário a família foi guiada em direção ao décimo terceiro templo, o coração de Zafira parecia que ia pular de seu peito, estava tudo reconstruído!! Nem parecia que havia tido uma batalha para salvar o mundo naquele lugar! Yasmin segurou a irmã e o restante do grupo acabou passando a sua frente, e como estavam entretidos com a explicação de Tatsumi sobre o lugar , nem perceberam a ausência das duas.

-Zafi você ta bem?

-O lugar foi todo reconstruído... até parece que o Aiolos vai aparecer a qualquer momento... mas, não se preocupe, eu só preciso me acalmar um pouco.

Ela ficou um tempo parada olhando para o lugar até que se levantou.

-Vamos..

-Zafi eles sumiram... acho que estamos perdidas..

Ela deu um sorriso para a menina e disse:

-Calma, Tatsumi levou eles pelas 12 casas, eu conheço um atalho, chegaremos antes deles até.

As duas começaram a caminhar por uma pequena estrada.

-Eu queria saber se ele conseguiu..

-Aiolia?

Perguntou a mais velha.

-Sim...ele iria ficar tão feliz ao saber do bebê...

-Você ama ele né?

-Como um irmãozinho... eu ajudei a criar ele. E eu prometi que cuidaria de Marin... se algo tiver acontecido a ela eu não vou me perdoar.

Yasmin segurou a menina e disse:

-Zafira você fez tudo que estava ao seu alcance..

Ela afastou a irmã e volta a andar:

-Eu só quero descobrir se eles estão bem... e então vou continuar com a minha vida...

-Eu me pergunto se você vai conseguir..

No restante do percurso, Zafira falou sobre o lugar para a irmã que ouvia tudo maravilhada. Assim como a menina havia dito elas haviam chegado antes da excursão e depois foram junto com seus pais se abrigar em uma casa perto do décimo terceiro templo.

-O jantar será as 8.

Anunciou Tatsumi antes de deixá-los a sós.

Eram oito horas no décimo terceiro templo, Os cavaleiros e Atena esperavam os convidados. Era um jantar bastante formal e todos os outros cavaleiros haviam sido convidados e uma delicada música tocava ao fundo.

-Cadê o Aiolos?

Perguntou Dohko, que vestia um belíssimo terno preto.

-Ele não sabia que eram roupas formais... estava usando as vestes de grande mestre e foi para casa trocar.

Respondeu Aiolia e Kanon, entrando na conversa, brincou:

-O Aiolos é o único grande mestre que não quis morar no décimo terceiro templo... deve gostar da casa bagunçada dele.

-É por que ele não abriu mão de sua obrigação como cavaleiro.

Explicou Marin. Que estava usando um delicado vestido dourado, estava feliz em estar em algo mais formal com Aiolia e poderiam aproveitar já que Shina estava cuidando de Alana.

-Pera aí! Ele é Grande Mestre e Cavaleiro ao mesmo tempo?!

Perguntou Kanon confuso.

-Kanon, ele fica assim durante meio ano até decidir em uma cerimônia formal qual cargo ele realmente deseja.

Explicou Saga, que usava um terno preto assim como a gravata e a camisa. E tinha os cabelos presos.

Enquanto isso A família Fayad acabava de entrar no salão, todos estavam impecavelmente vestidos mas, as meninas eram as que mais chamavam a atenção: Yasmin usava um vestido preto justo com um delicado decote que valorizava seu corpo e seus cabelos estavam soltos e Zafira usava um vestido tomar-que-caia turquesa que delineava seu corpo delicadamente seus cabelos também estavam soltos mas, estavam ondulados.

-Nossa! As filhas deles são lindas!

Comentou Kanon para Saga e Dohko.

-É verdade..

Disse Dohko, que estava meio abobalhado com a beleza de Yasmin.

Zafira olhava para todo o salão até ver Marin junto a Aiolia, ele segura o braço d irmã e diz aliviada:

-Ela esta bem Yasmin, e o Aiolia sobreviveu!

-Nossa são eles? Que casal lindo.

Foi então que a menina viu Saga e Kanon e ficou confusa:

-Zafi?

Os pais das meninas estavam mais a frente cumprimentando Saori e Zafira diz:

-Não é possível Yasmin...

-O que foi?

-Aqueles gêmeos... Saga e Kanon... eles estavam mortos...

-Se acalme Zafi .. e não deixe ninguém perceber... eles podem suspeitar.

-Meninas!

O pai chamou, Zafira consegue se acalmar e as duas vão de encontro a Saori.

-Senhorita Kido estas são minhas filhas Yasmin e Zafira.

-É um prazer enorme conhecê-las.

-Igualmente Atena.

Disseram as duas.

-Venham... vamos nos sentar que em breve o jantar será servido.

Todos se aproximaram da mesa onde os dourados estavam sentados,o coração de Zafira batia rapidamente mas, não deixou transparecer seu nervosismo em nenhum momento.

-Esses são Dohko de libra, Saga de gêmeos, Kanon de dragão marinho e Aiolia de leão com sua esposa Marin.

Todos se cumprimentaram. Na ponta da mesa estava Saori junto ao senhor e senhora Fayad, logo depois estava Yasmin, Zafira, Kanon e Saga, logo a frente de yasmin estava Marin, seguido de Aiolia, Dohko e um lugar que estava vago.

Pouco tempo depois Saori e seu pai começavam a conversar animadamente, e Aiolia resolve puxar assunto com as meninas:

-Então... estão gostando do santuário?

Antes que as duas pudessem responder uma voz surge:

-Me perdoem o atraso.

O coração de Zafira para de bater, suas mãos começaram a tremer, ela vira o rosto lentamente e vê Aiolos sentando na cadeira vaga. Tudo sua volta para, ele estava belíssimo! Seu rosto estava mais másculo, talvez Athena tivesse mudado sua idade mas, nada disso importava mais do que o fato deles estar vivo!! A emoção fora tanta que sem perceber acabou sussurrando:

-Aiolos...

Os únicos a ouvirem foram Kanon e Yasmin, que virou assustada para a irmã, enquanto o cavaleiro fingia não ter percebido.

-Este é Aiolos de Sagitário que acabou de receber o título de grande mestre.

Diz Atena alegremente.

Zafira estava completamente hipnotizada pelo cavaleiro e só saiu de seu transe quando ouviu.

-Zafira você está bem?

A menina se vira e percebe que a pergunta vinha de sua mãe, ela coloca a mão no rosto e o sente molhado, algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Todos na mesa a olhavam com preocupação, ela havia chamado a atenção... e isso não era bom. Ela enxuga as lágrimas e diz:

-Estou bem sim... só estou emocionada... vir até a Grécia e conhecer o santuário... é a realização de um sonho.

Todos sorriram para ela.

-Espere até ver o resto Zafira.

Respondeu Dohko empolgado, então todos passam a falar sobre o santuário e a menina se sente aliviada, havia conseguido disfarçar.

Depois de um bom tempo, as irmãs conversavam com Aiolia que falava sobre seu casamento mas, Zafira sempre acabava olhando para Aiolos, o que não passava despercebido por Kanon.

-O bom de tudo isso que pudemos levar nossa filhinha..

-Vocês tem uma filha?

Perguntou Yasmin curiosa.

-Sim, o nome dela é Alana.

A mais nova sente uma onda de emoção invadir seu corpo.

-É um lindo nome..

Disse Zafira.

-Foi em homenagem a uma falecida amiga nossa..

-Ela deve ter sido uma pessoa maravilhosa.

-Você não imagina o quanto..

Respondeu Aiolos. Zafira sentia que estava prestes a perder o controle.

-Eu já volto.

Ela se levanta e sai, sendo acompanhada por Yasmin. As duas correm para o banheiro, a mãe das duas diz:

-Será que Zafira esta bem?

-Calma querida, não deve ser nada de mais. Desculpe Saori pela nossa filha... ela tem passado por momentos difíceis.

-Como assim?

Pergunta Saori.

-Ela... sofreu um acidente de carro a dois anos atrás.... e ficou em estado vegetativo. O médico nos disse que ela nunca mais ia acordar...

Respondeu a mãe, com um expressão triste. Ela respira fundo e continua:

-Mas, há um ano atrás... ela acordou. Os médicos disseram que ela gritava palavras estranhas e.. ela já não era mais a mesma. Quando chegamos .. ela nem nos reconheceu... demorou um bom tempo para ela se sentir a vontade com a gente. Aos poucos ela se agarrou a Yasmin, o que chamou a nossa atenção porque.. elas não se davam bem mas, ela não parecia feliz... parecia que algo faltava... ela fez um supletivo e terminou o ensino médio mas, nada parecia agradá-la. Até mesmo quando ela voltou a andar... achamos que ela ficaria feliz mas, nÃo. Quero dizer ela tentava nos enganar com uma falsa felicidade mas, sabíamos a verdade. Ate que recebemos sua proposta Saori.

-Como assim senhor Fayad.?

-Ela quando ouviu que vínhamos para a Grécia... abriu o sorriso e começou a dizer que queria vir junto. Que sonhava em conhecer o santuário.... e foi a única coisa que ela nos pediu ou mostrou interesse ... por isso não conseguimos dizer não.

O silêncio se apossou da mesa, todos ficaram emocionados com a história.

-Senhor Fayad... se a Grécia esta fazendo tão bem para a Zafira... ela e Yasmin tem o meu convite para ficar aqui...

-Você está falando sério?

Ele perguntou animado.

-Sim...

-Falarei com elas, tenho certeza que vão amar!

Disse a mãe alegre.

As meninas voltaram para a mesa e se sentaram. O jantar ocorreu sem muitos imprevistos.

No fim do Jantar, Saori chamou o senhor e a senhora Fayad para conversarem em seu escritório e as meninas começam a caminhar até em casa quando escutam:

-Ei meninas!

Ela se viram e encontram Kanon, Saga,Aiolos e Dohko.

-Sim?

Pergunta Yasmin.

-Nós levamos vocês para casa, vocês podem se perder.

-Obrigada.

Agradeceu Zafira que olhava para o sagitariano. Aiolos encontra seu olhar com o de Zafira e sente uma corrente elétrica atravessar seu corpo e acaba ficando vermelho e vira o rosto.

-Vamos?

Ele diz.

-Sim.

Ela diz e todos começam a caminhar, Zafira dá um pequeno sorriso, havia esquecido de como o rosto de Aiolos ficava quando ele estava constrangido.

-Então meninas, o que acharam do santuário?

Pergunta Dohko.

-É muito lindo! Eu não imaginava que era assim...

Respondeu Yasmin.

-É verdade... é maravilhoso.

Completa Zafira.

-Se vocês quiseram podemos mostrar o santuário amanhã. Não é Aiolos?

Disse Kanon. Saga estranha a atitude do irmão, ele não era de se importar em fazer sala para os outros e porque ele queria levar Aiolos?

-Sim..

Ele responde.

As meninas chegam em casa e se despedem dos cavaleiros e entram.

-Zafi o que houve?

Ela fecha a porta do quarto e diz:

-Kanon desconfiou...

-Como assim? Ele me pareceu tão desligado..

-Yasmin eu o conheço a muito tempo, sei que ele percebeu alguma coisa..

-Então temos que ficar de olho..

Ela senta na cama.

-Ele está vivo...

-E nós vamos ficar aqui... você vai ter coragem de contar para ele?

-Não... ele não iria acreditar.....

Aiolos chegou até a casa de sagitário, e foi tomar um banho. Ele havia achado a menina Fayad mais nova linda mas..

-Ela não é a Alana.

O peito dele começou a doer e ele sentiu as lágrimas vindo. Ele tinha que tomar um rumo na sua vida pois, sabia que se continuasse assim a dor ia consumi-lo.

Era de manhã e as duas irmãs esperavam os cavaleiros na frente de sua casa.

-Será que eles esqueceram?

Perguntou Yasmin.

-De Kanon eu não duvido..

Ela deu um sorriso.

-Você gostava muito desse Kanon também né?

-Sim... ele era meu melhor amigo. Quando ele sumiu eu achei que ia morrer... não imaginei que existisse dor assim... até que eu perdi o Aiolos...

-Porque ele sumiu?

-O Saga o trancou.. ele queria matar Athena e..

-MATAR ATHENA?

Zafira tapou a boca da irmã.

-Não grite uma coisa dessas aqui!

-Desculpe.

As suas ficaram mais um tempo esperando até que.

-O Kanon não vem... vamos passear.

-Tem certeza? A gente pode se perder..

Zafira olhou para a irmã e respondeu:

-Yasmin é praticamente impossível eu me perder neste lugar. Passei minha vida toda aqui...

As duas começam a caminhar sem imaginar que Kanon ouvira tudo.

-Não pode ser..

* * *

Olá para todos q estão lendo! espero q estejam gostando! deixem reviews!


	3. Memórias

Cap. 3 memórias

Aiolos olhava a imagem no espelho, usava uma armadura inteira prata e com vários detalhes em vermelho e, diferente das outras armaduras, esta não tinha ombreiras grandes e chamativas.

-Vai demorar para me acostumar...

Ele sussurrou. Aiolos tinha medo, não queria abrir mão de sua armadura... tinha orgulho dela. Sabia que ser Grande Mestre era uma honra mas, não se sentia pronto, talvez tivesse sido bom se Saori tivesse escolhido Saga. Ele se repreende por tais pensamentos, como podia estar desdenhando a maior honra do santuário?

Ele escuta um barulho e veste a túnica branca(igual aquela azul que o saga usava só q branca) e sai para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Ele encontra as duas irmãs Fayad. Zafira se controla ao máximo para não demonstrar o orgulho que estava sentindo ao ver Aiolos como Grande Mestre.

-Olá meninas.

Ele cumprimenta e dá um sorriso gentil, que faz as duas irmãs quase enfartarem.

-Olá Aiolos... você viu Kanon?

Diz Yasmin, pois sabia que a irmã não estava em condições de falar.

-Na verdade ele passou por aqui a pouco tempo. Achei que já tivesse encontrado vocês...

Zafira suspeita, tinha certeza de que Kanon sabia de algo.

-Bem... eu combinei com vocês também não é mesmo? Vou trocar de roupa e levo vocês para um passeio.

-Não iremos atrapalhar seus afazeres?

Perguntou Yasmin.

-Não se preocupem, não sou o grande mestre oficialmente ainda.

Ele partiu e Yasmin cochichou para a irmã:

-Ele ficou lindo! Você tem bom gosto.

A outra dá um sorriso tímido e volta a olhar a porta, sabia que Aiolos estava com medo.

Aiolos termina de se vestir, se sentia bem melhor assim, para finalizar ele coloca sua fita na cabeça e sai.

-Vamos meninas?

-Cheguei atrasado?

Kanon aparece na porta com seu típico sorriso, e Zafira lembra quando falava para ele que seu sorriso era de cafajeste.

-Você deixou as meninas esperando..

Falou Aiolos.

-Calma Mestre.

Aiolos se arrepiou ao ouvir "mestre".

-Vamos?

Perguntou Zafira.

Os quatro rumaram pelo santuário, depois de passarem pelas 12 casas, rumaram para o vilarejo onde passaram por uma pequena escola, Zafira se animou, era onde dava aula para os aprendizes.

-Gostou da escola?

Perguntou Aiolos.

-Sim... quem dá aula?

-Marin...

Kanon assistia a tudo em silêncio, observando cada detalhe da menina.

-Já aprontamos muito nesta escola.

Disse Kanon.

-É mesmo?

Perguntou Yasmin.

-Sim... uma vez eu e Alana explodimos uma das paredes.

-Como assim?

-Ela duvidou que eu havia desenvolvido meu cosmo... depois levei uma bela bronca.

Aiolos e Zafira acabam se perdendo em lembranças, e o geminiano sorri, havia conseguido o que queria.

FLASHBACK

Estavam todos sentados nas carteiras, todos tinham 8 anos. Saga fazia suas tarefas calmamente enquanto Aiolos, Alana e Kanon conversavam.

-Eu to falando sério! Meu cosmo é super forte!

-Dúvido Kanon... do jeito que você é...

Brincou Alana, Aiolos ria da cara do amigo.

-E você Alana, apesar do seu cosmo você não pode lutar..

A garota faz uma cara feia para o amigo.

-Meu dom é mais útil que o seu cosmo!

-Duvido!

-É verdade!

-Duvido!

-É verdade!

-Só se for numa lojinha de bijuteria!

Os dois se olharam com cara feia.

-Eu já consigo controlar meu dom e você Kanon?

A menino olha para o lado, a ignorando.

-Não consegue nem dar um golpe.

Saga segurou o braço de Aiolos e o puxou.

-É melhor se afastar..

-Por que Saga?

Então um raio passou por eles batendo em cheio na parede, que pouco tempo depois, virou apenas um monte de pedras. Alana estava com os olhos arregalados.

-Viu? Falei que sabia!

-KANON!!!

A professora puxou a orelha do menino, que olhou com os olhos manhosos para o irmão.

-Não me olhe assim Kanon, você destruiu a parede.

Alana caiu na gargalhada.

-E Alana...

A menina se arrepiou.

-Castigo para você também.

Ela apenas abaixou a cabeça.

-Sim senhora.

Aiolos segurou o riso mas..

-Você também Aiolos!

-Sim senhora.

Depois da aula os três arrumavam a sala enquanto Saga conversava com eles, sentado em uma das carteiras.

-Saga bem que você podia ajudar!

Reclamou Aiolos.

-Eu não... não fui eu que quebrou a parede.

-Nem eu!

Reclamaram Aiolos e Alana.

-Mas, ajudaram! botaram lenha na fogueira.

Cochichou Kanon. E foi fuzilado com os olhos pelo casalzinho. Saga sem se importar com a confusão tirou um sanduíche e começou a comer. Três estômagos roncaram alto.

-Eu to com fome..

Falou Alana e Saga se aproximou e deu um pedaço para ela.

-Prontinho.

A menina abraçou o amigo.

-Obrigada Saga!!

Aiolos ficou vermelho e quis assassinar o amigo.

-Você só vai dar para ela?

Choramingou Kanon.

-Ta bom eu divido com todo mundo.

Ele deu um pedaço para Aiolos e quando foi dar um pouco para Kanon, o irmão pegou tudo e enfiou na boca.

-Kanon é melhor você correr...

Disseram Alana e Aiolos, e um Saga muito brabo começa a correr atrás do irmão e junto voaram algumas carteiras.

-Volta aqui Kanon!!! Seja homem!!

O outro que fugia pela sala grita:

-Não! Eu sou uma criança!!

-Você comeu tudo!

Enquanto Aiolos e Alana gargalhavam da cena.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

-Bons tempos.

Disse Kanon, que acordou os dois de suas lembranças.

-Com certeza.

Disse Aiolos com um sorriso.

-Deve ter sido divertido.

-Nem sempre, o treinamento para se tornar cavaleiro é muito difícil e muitas vezes achamos que não íamos agüentar.

Comentou Aiolos.

-Alana também era uma cavaleiro?

Perguntou curiosa, queria saber mais da irmã.

-O termo certo é amazona... na verdade não. Ela desistiu.

Comentou Kanon.

-Mas, porque?

Zafira abaixou a cabeça.

-Nada de mais.

Respondeu Kanon, que percebeu o olhar triste da menina.

-Vamos continuar?

Disse Aiolos, não queria falar de Alana, ainda era doloroso demais. Durante o resto do passeio eles conversaram e falaram sobre o santuário, Aiolos estava gostando da companhia delas, eram alegres e divertidas e perto delas ele conseguia relaxar um pouco. Já Kanon, estava completamente chocado, a cada frase, olhar e sorriso ele se assustava mais ... não conseguia creditar! Já era noite quando voltaram para casa.

-Muito obrigada pelo passeio.

Agradeceu Zafira.

-Vocês vão passar um tempo aqui né?

Perguntou Aiolos.

-Sim mas, só voltamos na semana que vem, temos que arrumar nossas coisas.

Respondeu Yasmin.

-Bem.. então até semana que vem meninas.

Disse Aiolos com um sorriso e foi para a casa de sagitário.

-Eu levo vocês em casa .

Começaram a caminhar.

-Bem, chegamos.

-Obrigada Kanon.

Agradeceram.

-E até quando vão ficar aqui?

-Amanha de manhã já vamos...

-Entendo.. então até semana que vem.

As duas começam a entrar em casa, porém Kanon segura Zafira. Ele a olha nos olhos e passa a mão no rosto dela, a garota não se mexia.

-Espero ver você de volta.... Midas.

A garota arregala os olhos mas, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa o cavaleiro já havia sumido.

-Kanon...

Saga estava em casa, estava cozinhando para ele mas, conhecendo o irmão fez o dobro, pois sabia da mania irritante que ele tinha em comer tudo em que saga botava a mão, a comida estava quase pronta quando sentiu Kanon chegar. "É impressionante o poder que Kanon tem para sentir a comida" pensou Saga, mas, para sua surpresa o irmão passou reto.

-Kanon?

Ele apenas escutou a porta batendo com força. Estranhou seu irmão não era disso, achou melhor deixar ele quieto, sabia que se ele quisesse ia lhe contar depois.

Kanon deitou na sua cama e ficou olhando para o teto, ainda não conseguia acreditar naquilo, mas tudo fazia sentido, só podia ser Alana.

Ele sabia que podia estar tirando conclusões precipitadas mas, se a garota fosse mesmo Alana sabia que na semana que vem ela falaria, a menina nunca conseguia esconder as coisas de Kanon .

-Você estava certa... o amor não tem barreiras...

FLASHBACK

Kanon e Alana estavam deitados na grama, para variar Kanon estava matando o treino.

-Kanon o Saga vai te matar.

-Não sei porque briga tanto... eu sou só o substituto dele.

A menina se vira e encara o amigo.

-Foi impressão minha ou senti uma dorzinha de cotovelo?

Ele caiu na risada.

-Não seja boba...Midas.

Ela sentou e emburrou.

-Kanon já falei para parar de me chamar de Midas

-Desculpa não resisti... Alana..

-Sim?

-Porque pediu para o Grande Mestre selar seu cosmo?

A menina abraçou as pernas.

- não quero mais..machucar ninguém.

Ele se aproximou.

-Você sabe que não foi sua culpa... você só queria proteger o Aiolia...

-Mesmo assim.. não sou como vocês Kanon... eu não conseguiria fazer mal para uma pessoa... se virasse uma amazona seria uma grande falha.

Kanon fica observando a menina, os cabelos negros que enfeitavam suas costas, os olhos verdes que fitavam o horizonte, a pele branca igual a porcelana. Não podia negar a fragilidade de Alana. Ainda se perguntava como uma criatura tão frágil foi parar naquele lugar tão embrutecido... Kanon se preocupava com a segurança da garota, ela era sua irmãzinha, e agora estava sem cosmo... completamente desprotegida. Apesar dessa fragilidade física, Alana era a mais forte emocionalmente, era a única do grupo que não tinha irmãos ou algum membro da família, deixou tudo pra trás e cuidava de todos com uma dedicação surpreendente. Ele se perguntava se Atena tinha um coração tão bom quanto o dela.

-O que foi?

Alana estava perturbada com o olhar de Kanon.

-Agora o menino cavalo vai ter mais trabalho para cuidar de você.

A menina ficou extremamente vermelha em questão de segundos.

-Kanon!

-O que? Eu sei que você gosta do Aiolos, pode desabafar. E eu sei que ele também gosta de você. Vocês deviam parar de frescura e ficarem juntos de uma vez.

A menina estava ainda mais vermelha.

-Eu realmente amo o Aiolos...

Kanon apenas olha para a amiga.

-Eu sei que ama..

Os dois sorriram.

-Lana você acha que seu amor é forte?

Ela olha para o amigo.

-Sim... quando um amor é verdadeiro ela transpassa as barreiras da aparência e até mesmo da morte

-Você realmente acredita nisso?

Alana passa a mão de forma muito delicada no rosto do amigo.

-Sim, e isso é com qualquer tipo de amor, inclusive o nosso, de irmão.

Ele segurou a mão da menina e a beijou(a mão gente!).

-Ainda duvido.

-Não se preocupe um dia eu vou te mostrar.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

-É... você realmente me mostrou ...

Kanon apenas colocou a mão no rosto e duas lágrimas escorreram.

Enquanto isso Zafira contava sobre Kanon para a irmã.

-Então ele sabe quem é você!

Exclamou Yasmin preocupada.

-Sim..

-E o que você fará?

Ela guardou algumas coisas na mala.

-Vou contar para ele...

-Você tem certeza?

Ela suspira e diz:

-Yasmin... eu nunca consegui esconder as coisas por muito tempo do Kanon.

Yasmin senta do lado da irmã e pergunta:

-Zafi.. porque ele te chamou de Midas?

Zafir olhou para a irmã e se afastou, e de costas para ela respondeu:

-Porque.. eu sou como Midas.

Yasmin pergunta curiosa:

-Extremamente gananciosa?

Yasmin segura uma maça que estava em cima do balcão e se vira para irmã:

-Não... eu tenho o toque de Midas...

-Quer dizer... que.

A maçã na mão da menina se torna dourada.

-Eu posso transformar as coisas em ouro...

A mais velha olhava chocada para a mais nova.

-Você podia ter se defendido do homem que te matou então... quero dizer você o transformaria em ouro..

-Não.. eu pedi para o Grande Mestre selar meu cosmo.

-Mas, como você consegue agora? E porque?

Ela respira fundo, teria que contar aquela história.

-Esse é um outro corpo, aqui meu cosmo não foi selado e eu pedi para selarem meu cosmo porque...

FLASHBACK CONTANDO A HISTÓRIA

Todos estavam sentados, Saga, Kanon, Aiolos e Alana tinham 13 anos e Aiolia que estava sentado em um degrau abaixo tinha 8, ele havia acabado de começar seu treinamento e tinha alguns hematomas no rosto, Alana fazia cafuné nele.

-Vocês vão ver eu vou virar um cavaleiro de ouro muito forte.

-Primeiro se torne um...

Brincou Kanon, e todos riram.

-Eu sou o único que não é cavaleiro de ouro..

-Ei Aiolia eu também não sou..

Comentou Alana.

-Mas, por que você não quer... porque com esse cosmo você seria uma amazona maravilhosa.

Disse Saga.

-Ah Saga... você em conhece... sabe que não ia me sentir bem em machucar uma pessoa.

-Isso mesmo Saga.. ela é uma pacifista!

Comentou Kanon com uma careta e todos começaram a rir.

-Aiiii ta muito quente!

Reclamou Aiolia.

-Então vai beber alguma coisa, porque você já ta sem camisa...

Disse Aiolos. E o menino levantou e correu em direção a uma das casas que havia li perto.

Aiolia não viu quando uma carroça vinha em sua direção e quando viu já era tarde de mais.

-AIOLIA!

Gritou Aiolos desesperado. Alana usou toda sua velocidade e em questão de segundos alcançou o menino e o abraçou, seus olhos deixaram de ser verdes e se tornaram de um dourado vivo, o cavalo virou ouro pouco antes de alcançar o leonino e o homem que a dirigia assustado saltou da carroça mas, uma parte se sua perna havia virado ouro.

Ele caiu no chão e começou a gritar desesperado, Alana se levantou assustada, Aiolos viu se o irmão estava bem e Kanon segurou a menina que não parava de dizer:

-Me perdoe... me perdoe... eu não fiz por mal..

Saga foi até o homem e depois foi até Alana, segurando o rosto da menina entre suas mãos.

-Calma Alana. Fique calma.

-Eu não fiz por mal...

-Eu sei que não... mas, você precisa desfazer o toque.. ele esta sentindo muita dor. Ta bom?

Saga falava com delicadeza, a menina o olhou e começou a caminhar até o homem ficando de joelhos, o homem não parava de gritar e muitas pessoas vinham ver o que estava acontecendo. Ela tocou na parte dourada e a perna voltou ao normal.

-Me perdoe..

Ela dizia entre as lágrimas mas, sem agüentar, ela se levantou e correu para longe do lugar. Aiolos que segurava Aiolia no colo, entregou o irmão para Saga e correu atrás da menina, Kanon tentou ir junto mas, Saga o deteve.

-Deixe com Aiolos.

Alana estava escondida perto da vila das amazonas, abraçava as pernas e chorava desesperadamente, Aiolos se aproximou ficando de joelhos na frente da menina.

-Alana...

-Eu não fiz por mal Aiolos...

O cavaleiro enxugou as lágrimas de Alana, e disse acariciando o rosto da menina.

-Eu sei Lana...

Ela o abraçou com força, fazendo ele cair sentado no chão.

-Eu machuquei uma pessoa..

Ele retribuiu o abraço, e disse enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo da amiga.

-Mas, ele já está bem agora, Saga me falou por cosmo.

Lana olha para ele com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Mesmo? Ele está bem? E o Aiolia?

Aiolos enxuga outra lágrima.

-Mesmo, e o Aiolia está bem... você salvou ele..

Aiolos beijou a testa da menina e disse baixinho.

-Obrigado...

Aiolos ficou com ela até que a menina dormiu nos braços dele.

"Aiolos?"

Era Saga.

"Sim?"

"Como ela está?"

"Ela acabou dormindo... ficou muito nervosa. Vou levá-la para minha casa"

"Depois o Grande Mestre quer falar com ela"

"Pode deixar, Saga ele está bem mesmo?"

"Sim, é incrível como Lana conseguiu remover todo o ouro"

"Saga.."

"Não se preocupe Aiolos, o Grande Mestre não vai puni-la, só vai conversar"

"Tudo bem.."

"E.. Aiolos.. se declare de uma vez para ela, nem eu estou agüentando tanta enrolação"

"SAGA!!"

O cavaleiro estava completamente vermelho.

Alana acordou e percebeu que estava na cama de Aiolos, ela se levantou e foi até a sala onde o amigo dormia tranqüilamente no sofá.

Ela olha o menino, seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e o rosto estava completamente relaxado, o que lhe dava um ar infantil, seus braços estavam repletos de cicatrizes. Ela sabia que se tudo fosse diferente, e eles tivessem uma vida normal ainda seriam pré-adolescentes bobos mas, vivendo no santuário acabaram tendo que amadurecer mais rápido. Sabia que era uma vida sofrida mas, não se arrependia, ela era feliz tinha grandes amigos e amava uma pessoa maravilhosa. Amava Aiolos desde que tinha 10 anos, não sabia se seu sentimento era correspondido mas, estava feliz em poder estar perto dele.

O sagitariano acorda.

-Lana?

-Aiolos você não pode dormir no sofá não é justo.

-Preferível que eu durma no sofá do que você.

Ela sorri para o amigo.

-Acho que dormimos demais..

Comentou o cavaleiro, Alana olha para a janela e percebe que já era noite, olha no relógio e se assusta ao perceber que já era uma da manhã.

-Nossa está tarde... vou para casa.

-Eu te levo..

-Não precisa, você tem que acordar as cinco, pode descansar.

Ele segurou o braço dela.

-O grande mestre quer falar com você, você também vai ter que acordar cedo. E é perigoso sair por ai sozinha a essa hora.

Ela sabia que o amigo era teimoso e não ia parar até ela concordar em ser acompanhada até em casa mas, sua casa era longe e o cavaleiro precisava descansar.

-Então vou dormir aqui.

-Teimosa..

-Você também é..

Ele se levantou e foi até o armário onde pegou uma bermuda e uma camisa de pijama.

-Pronto.

E deu para a menina, que foi no banheiro trocar de roupa. Quando voltou viu que Aiolos estava deitado no sofá de novo.

-Aiolos, não é justo você dormir no sofá.

Ela puxou o amigo até o quarto.

-A gente divide a cama.

O cavaleiro ficou extremamente vermelho de vergonha.

Ela deu um tapinha no amigo.

-Bobo! Não pense besteiras.

Os dois deitaram na cama, um olhava para o outro.

-Não tente nenhuma safadeza.

Disse Alana.

-Quem você pensa que eu sou? O Kanon?

Ela começou a rir.

-To brincando.

-Como que você ta?

-Me sinto mal ainda pelo que eu fiz para aquele homem...

-Não foi sua culpa.

-Mesmo assim, ... por isso tomei uma decisão.

Ele olhou para a menina.

-Que decisão?

-Vou pedir para o Grande Mestre selar meu cosmo.

-O QUE?

O menino sentou na cama.

-Você não pode fazer isso! Vai ficar desprotegida!

Ele dizia. Alana segurou o rosto do amigo entre suas mãos.

-Aiolos.. entenda, se eu machucar alguém de novo... eu não vou suportar...

Ela estava com os olhos mareados.

-Eu entendo...

Eles voltaram a deitar, quando Aiolos segurou a mão dela.

-eu vou te proteger..

Ela sorriu para ele.

-Obrigada.

E os dois dormiram de mãos dadas.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

-Não foi sua culpa.

Disse Yasmin.

-Mesmo assim... eu não queria mais fazer mal a ninguém.

-E doeu?

-Não, só senti um enorme cansaço, fiquei uma semana sem conseguir levantar da cama.

A mais velha arregalou os olhos.

-Tudo isso?!?!

-Sim, o cosmo acaba virando uma parte vital para nós.

Yasmin pegou a maçã dourada.

-E como ficou nessa semana?

-Bem, Aiolos, Saga e Kanon se revezavam para cuidar de mim, cada noite um dormia na minha casa. E me ignoravam quando eu dizia que isso não era necessário, Aiolia vinha sempre depois dos treinos me ver e me fazia compania. As amazonas brigaram comigo.. dizendo que eu havia pego os três só para mim.

Disse Zafira rindo.

As duas terminaram de fazer as malas e foram dormir.

Aiolos estava deitado na cama mas, não conseguia dormir. A noite era a pior parte, parecia que a saudade se tornava mais insuportável.

-Que droga!

Ele gritou frustrado. Ele ainda sentia a presença dela no santuário...sem imaginar que a menina realmente se encontrava lá.

Aiolos levanta e vai tomar mais um banho, sabia que seria mais uma longa noite.

* * *

Olaaaaaaaa para todos! O Kanon descobriu que a Zafira é a Alana! as coisas vão dar uma mudada agora!

Julyana Apony:hehe que bom que vc ta gostando! pode deixar que eu vou continuar sim!

: Oláaa! brigada por acaompanhar a história! pode deixar vou continuar!

Krika Haruno: ahh heh eu matei ela mas, trouxe de volta para o Aiolos. Prometo que o reencontro dos dois vai ser emocionante!


	4. Frescor

Olá para todos. Antes de mais nada me perdoem pelo MEGA atraso!

**danizoll:** que bom que você está gostando da fic. Pode deixar que tentarei ser mais cuidadosa com isso.

**Julyana Apony:** A Alana esta tenatnado esconder isso dele, mas uam hora a verdade virá. espero que esteja gostando da fic.

**Danda:** Espero que você goste deste cap.

* * *

Cap.4 Frescor

As irmãs desceram do avião. Zafira estava tensa e segurava o braço da mais velha.

-Acho que isso não é uma boa idéia.

Yasmim riu.

-Você não está feliz? Vai poder ver o Aiolos todos os dias.

Ela segurou a mala com mais força, estava triste,

-De que adianta? Ele não sabe quem eu sou de verdade.

-Eu acho que uma hora a verdade vai vir a tona.

A mais nova sorriu.

-Acho que não.

Chegaram até a esteira, Yasmin esperou enquanto Zafira buscava um carrinho. Haviam trazido muitas malas. Quando voltou a mais velha colocou as malas no carrinho e continuaram seu caminho.

-Quem será que vem nos buscar?

Se perguntou Yasmin.

-Eu acho que você gostaria que fosse Dohko.

Debochou Zafira, a irmã corou.

-Nossa ele é muito lindo!

-Na minha época de Santuário ele não era assim. Ele vivia em Rozan e era um velhinho que batia na minha cintura.

-Ui! Me senti uma papa fóssil agora.

As duas começaram a rir, saíram por uma das portas. Havia muitos homenzinhos com plaquinhas com nomes e no meio deles estava Kanon. Usava uma calça jeans comum, uma camisa preta que marcava o corpo forte e óculos de sol e, como sempre, estava com seu sorriso de cafajeste.

-Bem-vindas meninas.

-Olá Kanon.

As duas cumprimentaram juntas. Kanon pegou o carrinho e as guiou até uma caminhonete preta. Colocou as malas e todos entraram no carro.

-Estão animadas para morarem no Santuário?

-Muito!

Respondeu Yasmin animada.

-E você Zafira?

-Também.

-É sempre bom voltar para casa. Não é mesmo?

Ele respondeu, tirando os óculos e olhando fixamente para a menina.

-Não sei do que você está falando.

Ela respondeu depois de pensar um pouco.

-Sabe sim. Na sua última visita eu fiquei de olho em você e depois de ouvir uma conversinha entre vocês duas, vi o que estava acontecendo. Agora o que resta saber é: se isto é verdade ou se vocês duas estão fazendo uma brincadeira de extremo mal gosto.

Ele dizia enquanto voltava seus olhos para a estrada. Yasmin estava nervosa.

-Sabia que você sabia de algo.

Ela respondeu. O cavaleiro estava quieto.

-Sou eu Kanon. Eu não sei como isto aconteceu, quando acordei eu não estava mais no Santuário e sim em uma hospital. Ninguém falava a minha língua, mas eu entendia cada palavra que eles diziam.

O cavaleiro parou no acostamento e encostou o rosto no volante.

-Isso não é possível.

-Eu precisava voltar. Eu prometi ao Aiolia que ia cuidar da Marin e do bebê. Eu morri sem saber se ela estava a salvo.

A cada palavra, Kanon apertava o volante com mais força. Yasmin assistia tudo em silêncio.

-E todos vocês estavam vivos. Ele estava vivo.

-Se você é mesmo a Alana. Me responda: O que aconteceu no antigo templo?

A menina ficou em silêncio olhando para ele. Aquele era o segredo máximo dos dois, algo que nem Saga e Aiolos sabiam. Algo que nenhum dos dois havia comentado nem com eles mesmo.

-Você me beijou.

O cavaleiro abriu a boca mas nenhum som saiu. Kanon e Alana estavam deitados na grama do antigo templo. Sabiam que era um lugar proibido, mas a vista fazia o perigo valer a pena.

-Se o Saga souber que estamos aqui, ele mesmo nos mata.

-Ele é um cavaleiro, tem coisa melhor para fazer.

Respondeu Kanon.

-Falando em Cavaleiro e o Aiolos, Alana?

A menina ficou um tempo em silêncio.

-Continuo gostando dele, mas sei lá. Acho que não é recíproco.

-Você está assim porque tem um monte de amazonas em cima dele agora.

Ela se levantou.

-Claro. Elas são lindas, fortes e olhe para mim Kanon. Eu sou a fraca que não consegue fazer mal a ninguém. Eu sou só mais uma moradora da vila, nunca vou entender o mundo dele porque não faço parte dele.

Os olhos da menina estavam mareados, Kanon se levantou e a abraçou.

-Calma Alana.

-Não consigo ter calma.

Ela o abraçava com força.

-Venha.

Ela disse a arrastando até o lago.

-Não Kanon!

Os dois caíram com tudo na água gelada, o garoto ria muito e ela com raiva jogava água nele.

-Seu tongo!

Após alguns minutos os dois riam muito juntos. Kanon a ajuda a sair e os dois deitam na grama.

-Agora precisamos nos secar.

A menina estava deitada com os olhos fechados, a respiração estava cansada e seu corpo completamente relaxado. Sentia umas gotas baterem em seu rosto, mas antes que pudesse ter qualquer reação sentiu uma pressão em seus lábios. Abriu os olhos e viu o rosto do amigo junto ao dela. Sentia seu perfume e sua barba, estava tão assustada que tudo que conseguia fazer era ficar parada. Ele segurava seu rosto com uma das mãos enquanto a outra usava para segurar seu próprio peso.

Ele se afastou olhando fixamente para a menina que disse:

-Porque você fez isso?

-Não sei.

Ela se levantou assustada, indo embora quando Kanon a segurou.

-Desculpa Lana!

-Porque você me beijou! Você sabia dos meus sentimentos pelo Aiolos!

Ele parecia magoado.

-Eu só precisava saber Lana.

A menina ficou sério.

-Saber?

-Se o que eu estou sentindo é passageiro.

A menina ficou parada olhando para ele.

-E o que descobriu?

-Era apenas curiosidade.

Ela sorriu para o amigo e o abraçou.

Kanon finalmente tirou o rosto do volante e a olhou.

-Eu menti aquele dia para você.

-Eu sei. E também sei que aos poucos você esqueceu isso.

Os dois continuaram se olhando.

-Alana. É você mesma.

-Sim.

Kanon a trouxe para junto de si e a abraçou com força. Os dois choravam.

-Eu senti tanto a sua falta.

Ela dizia entre o soluços.

-Eu também.

Depois de um tempo abraçados, os dois se afastaram. Ele passava a mão no rosto da menina.

-Isto é incrível.

Ele dizia, então a soltou e voltou para a estrada.

-Você vai contar a todos?

Ele perguntou.

-Não posso Kanon. Não acreditariam em mim.

-Isso é verdade. Principalmente Aiolos e Aiolia, os dois ainda estão sofrendo muito com a sua perda.

-Mas quem sabe com o tempo, eles vejam como você viu.

Disse Yasmin, entrando na conversa pela primeira vez.

-Talvez.

Ele respondeu pensativo.

-O importante agora é poder cuidar deles a distancia.

Respondeu Zafira. O carro continuou em alta velocidade.

-Você quer saber o que aconteceu no seu tempo fora?

-Sim.

Ele fez uma curva, estavam chegando ao Santuário.

-Fomos trazidos de volta todos juntos. Nos mostraram as mudanças que haviam o ocorrido, como o casamento e o fim das máscaras das amazonas. E então Aiolos perguntou de você.

O silêncio dominou o carro.

-O que aconteceu com você apareceu para todos nós. Aiolos não consegue superar a sua morte, Aiolia ainda está melhor porque tem a Marin e a Alana.

-E o Saga?

- Ele ainda se sente muito culpado por tudo. Ele pensa que eu não sei, mas todo dia ele visita seu túmulo e deixa uma rosa branca. Aiolos também. Aiolia não vai sempre porque Marin fica preocupada com isso, que ele não consiga superar nunca.

-Eu não queria que eles estivessem sofrendo por minha causa.

-É algo inevitável. Você foi uma parte importante nas nossas vidas.

O carro estacionou na garagem.

-Alana conte a ele.

Disse Yasmin.

-Contar o que?

A menina tirou da bolsa, um pedaço de papel e fez um origami.

-Uau que linda habilidade Alana.

Debochou o amigo, mas mudou de idéia quando percebeu que o papel estava dourado.

-Você voltou a ter o toque de midas.

Ele disse surpreso.

-Sim. Shion selou o dom em meu corpo, como agora eu tenho um outro.

-Você está conseguindo controla-lo?

Ele perguntou.

-Sim.

-Mesmo assim fico preocupado. O que você acha de treinar um pouco comigo? Não vamos usar o cosmo assim, Aiolia e Aiolos não sentem seu cosmo.

A menina sorriu para ele e saíram do carro. Kanon pegou as malas e começaram a caminhar pelo Santuário.

-Você ajudou a reconstruir o Santuário?

Perguntou Yasmin.

-Não, quando todos nós voltamos, ele já estava assim.

-Olá meninas.

Elas se viram onde encontram Shura, Dohko, Camus e Saga.

-Kanon voc~e foi buscar elas?

Disse Saga estranhando a atitude do irmão. Ele só faria isso se tivesse algo por trás. Bastava descobrir o que?

-Sim. De vez em quando eu sou um cara legal sabia?

-MUITO de vez em quando.

Corrigiu Camus. Os outros riram. Dohko se aproximou e pegou um das malas.

-Deixa eu te ajudar.

Dohko olhou para Yasmin e deu um leve sorriso, fato que fez a menina quase explodir de felicidade e Zafira teve de se segurar para não rir. Todos foram caminhando lentamente pelas casas até passarem pelo 13° templo onde encontraram Aiolos, vestia apenas a armadura e passeava de um lado para o outro com Alana nos braços.

-Serio Aiolos, Você é o Grande Mestre mais agitado que eu já vi na minha gigante, diga-se de passagem, vida.

Brincou Dohko. Yasmin olhou para a irmã que lhe lançou um olhar "viu como era verdade".

-Eu não consigo ficar parado.

Ele disse constrangido. Então voltou seu olhos para as meninas e deu um sorriso.

-Bem-vindas de volta Zafira e Yasmin.

-Obrigada.

Zafira o olhou, os olhos verdes estavam sem brilho e via manhas escuras em baixo de seus olhos. Não podia não fazer nada. Ele era o homem que ela amava, mas sabia que não poderia simplesmente se revelar para ele. Com certeza não acreditaria e sofreria ainda mais. Se fosse ela felicidade dele, o ajudaria a esquecer dela mesma. Aiolos sentiu o olhar da garota sobre si, assim como Saga e Kanon. A menina sentiu o rosto esquentar.

-Você parece um pouco cansado, está tudo bem?

Ela perguntou no desespero de disfarçar. Ele deu um sorriso fraco.

-Ando dormindo mal, mas fora isso tudo bem.

Ela sabia que não era verdade, Kanon percebeu o quanto aquilo devia que estar doendo na amiga.

-Bom pessoal vamos indo, que as meninas estão cansadas também.

O pessoal seguiu, com exceção de Saga que ficou ao lado do amigo.

-Acho que uma das irmãs Fayad gostou de você.

Brincou o amigo.

-Infelizmente só existe uma pessoa para mim.

-Estou preocupado com você Aiolos. Se continuar desse jeito vai morrer.

O Grande Mestre abaixou a cabeça.

-Eu sonho com ela todas as noites. Eu sinto a sua presença Saga.

Saga pegou Alana de seus braços. Aiolos estava morrendo aos poucos.

-Eu acho que você deveria conversar com a Zafira.

-O que?

-Não precisa ficar com ela nem nada. Mas, acho que conversar com alguém de fora pode trazer um pouco de frescor para sua vida. Acho que irá te ajudar.

O cavaleiro ficou em silêncio.

-Vou levar a pequena Alana para casa. Pense nisso que eu falei.


End file.
